My Adventure with Deidara
by DeidaraTobi
Summary: Fanfic. very lame YAY lol
1. Deidara

_**Deidara**_

**Hi, I'm Zoe Princeton. I'm 18 years old, my hair is a light brown and my eyes are blue. I'm a serious anime freak. Really! I love Naruto, Shugo Chara, and many more animes. Most of all I love Naruto. Only because they have Deidara though. Deidara is a ninja! I bet you didn't know huh? Well anyways, I know hes not real but its always been my dream that one day he would become real and I could finally meet him. Well, my dream came true, and it was pretty scary!**

**I was sitting on the couch in my apartment tapping away on my laptop watching anime, and drooling over Deidara fan art on the computer. Suddenly, I heard a crash from the floor below me. I sighed, thinking it was those stupid teens having a 'party.' I went back to typing, but once again I was interrupted. There was a knock on my door and I called "Whos there?!" But instead of a reply, my door crashed down. I clutched my laptop against my chest, my heart was pounding! Dust flew up, so I could not make out who had busted my door. "What the hell! You freakin busted door show yourself! I'll kick you're ***!" I screamed. There was a blur, and something grabbed me. I screamed, and almost dropped my laptop. A purple blob appeared and the thing that had grabbed me jumped in, with me! I tried to twist and see who was holding me, but could not. I screamed louder. I felt so weird, inside this blob. But then just as I thought that, the blob 'spit' up out. I looked around and realized nothing looked normal. It looked....anime. Where am I? I thought. "HEEEEEELP!!!!!!!" I screamed again. Well, at least I still had my laptop right? And my wireless charger is in my pocket. I looked at the hand, holding me tight. I assumed from it that a man was carrying me. He took off, jumping from tree to tree. The wind whipped at my face, and swirled my hair all around me. I was in a uncomfortable position too. I sighed, and held my laptop. Eventually we reached a cave. Upon entering, there were many people in weird jackets, thei head covered by hoods. "Is she the right one?" **

"**Yes I'm sure of it."**

"**Good. Put her in the cell."**

**I could barely make out what they were saying. Was I what? I was carried to a cell, thrown in and locked up. The person that had captured me disappeared. I put down my laptop and walked over to the bars. Seals? Why would they need to use seals? Its not like I could bust out of here... I slowly peeled off the seals and then sat back down.**

**I didn't want to waste my battery up on the computer, even though I had my charger. I decided I would just sing. My voice wasn't perfect but who cares? I'm in a stinkin cave!**

**I took a deep breathe and started. The song was by Avril Lavigne.**

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive ...**"**

**I sung loud, wanting to be heard. I don't know why I wanted them to hear. But one of them must have been paying attention because I could feel the presence of some on. I sang a little more.**

"**Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive."**

**I stopped singing and decided too surf the web for Deida-**

**Thats when it hit me. How could I be so stupid! I looked back on the shrugs and greenery when the man was taking me to the cave...That speed.....those cloaks...! I knew it! "I know your there! And I have a idea of who your people are. Care to listen?"**

**I said it so calm...but my heart was pounding so hard. There was no response, and I felt the presence of the person suddenly disappear...and then it was back. A few people stepped out of the shadows. I was screaming inside, but I smiled. "I remember. Those jackets......you people are the Akatsuki?"**

**The Akatsuki. That means Deidara is here! You probably think I'm insane. Your thinking,**

"**Your in the AKATSUKI! They are serious murders and criminals! You should be cowering in fear! Not smiling!!!!!" But, If I meet Deidara its all worth it. Well for me it is.**

"**Yes. You're correct. The Akatsuki." One replyed.**

"**The Akatsuki...." I whispered, "Where is Deidara?"**

**End of Chapter one. **


	2. Art is a Bang!

**_Art is Really a Blast!_**

**_Whispers arose and fell as quickly as they came._**

**_"What business do you have with him?" One finally asked._**

**_"I just want to meet him, I am a fan of his, er, art work." I replied._**

**_"Deidara is present." One said. It sounded like Itachi. I stared at the ground, thinking maybe he would trap me in a genjutsu. I heard a familiar voice, "Shes what we were after? What a waste, un. She doesn't look anything like a jinchuuriki."_**

**_Jinchuuriki? They thought I was a jinchuuriki? I giggled._**

**_They looked at me confused. "So, what does she want with me, un? Cuz I got better things to do."_**

**_"Well, um.... I really like you're....art. And_**_ **I was wondering if... I could show you some that I did?" I said nervously.**_

**_"Art? Well I guess it won't hurt to look at what crap you've done."_**

**_I flipped open my laptop and searched through my files. "Ooo, here's one I drew of you."_**

**_He glared at me. "How did you even know what I looked like? We haven't met anywhere." He pushed back his hood so I could see his face. It was exactly like the picture I drew, but better. "Well, un? How did you know?" He asked again. "Well, you're all over the internet." He looked at my confused. Oh right! Baka! He doesn't know what the internet. "Here, let me break it down for you. The computer," I held up my laptop. "Is a device used to, um… talk to people for fun and create things like art." Deidara nodded like he was really interested. "And, well the internet is like inside of the computer and we use it to…" I didn't want to say 'surf the web' because he wouldn't know what that means. "How should I say it, the Internet is used to talk to people, and the computer is kind of a shell around the internet to help it work." Deidara nodded, he looked a little confused. "So then why is my picture all over this internet, un?"_**

**_"Well it's not just you, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu… Everyone in the Akatsuki is widely known and not fearer at all, on the internet."_**

**_"Sasori-danna? Wow, un."_**

**_"Mhmm. So can you explain why I'm here?"_**

**_"No, un. I have to ask the leader. Not like I would ever tell YOU anything, un. You just our prisoner." I glared at him, before he disappeared. I laid down on the hard floor and listened to the water drip. Was I really here, with Deidara and the other Akatsuki? Was this a dream? Would I awake up soon and would this all be gone in a flash? I had so many questions… But they could wait till morning. Surprising the dirt floor was easy to sleep on. Good night…_**


End file.
